Everbloom (flora)
One of the few plants that has survived the ecological devastation of Erinle, the Erinle Rose - or as it is more widely known, the Everbloom - is a galaxy-wide symbol of hope in the face of destruction. Appearance: Most of the year, everbloom is dormant and most closely resembles terran moss - patches of short, scrubby green tendrils that grow in shady, moist places. However, during reproduction the plant produces long, slender stems that bend under even the slight weight of the flowers. About the size of a human pinkie nail, with from five to ten radial 'petals' in shades of white, lavender and liliac. The sweet scent appeals to almost every species that comes into contact with it, though there is little to no consensus on what it actually smells'' like''. The blooms last for no more than a few days, and quickly turn into lavender colored, silky-tufted seeds which are blown away in the wind. Toxicity: The entirety of the plant is deadly to consume, and contact with the sap will cause a painful skin rash in all species. When brushed against, the plant produces clouds of a golden pollen which can cause skin irritation, blindness, difficulty breathing, cardiac arrest, and death. In quarians, death is within a few short hours. Fortunately, they are the designers of one of the few mask filters capable of preventing the fine, dustlike pollen from entering safety masks. This, along with the pleasant smell, has led many humans to call it the "Arsenic Daisy". Cultivation This seemingly unremarkable plant appears to be able to grow under many conditions, even the increasing toxicity of its native world. It is capable of leeching toxins and impurities from the soil, up to and including eezo dust, with little to no ill effects. The plant uses a sweet scent to lure in local insects that attempt to devour the flowers, poisons them with a puff of pollen, and the dead insects then fall to the ground and provide fertilizer. Fascinatingly enough, everbloom ceases to be poisonous when cultivated on other worlds. Extensive experiments reveal that the poisons come from the soil the plant is gown in, and with rich, clean earth it can be grown without danger by even an inexperienced gardener. It is highly recommended for those just starting out their interstellar botanical collections. In the arts, history, and tradition *Among salarians, the everbloom is a symbol of reincarnation and new beginnings. *Asari poets and storytellers often use the flower as a symbol of fleeting beauty and love that endures even beyond death, to the point that romances between asari (particularly young maidens) and non-asari are called "everbloom romances". *Salarian attempts to help Erinle recover biodiversity is sometimes called 'Project Everbloom' by overenthusiastic news outlets. *Everbloom is sometimes strung together in flower chains and placed on the graves (or some other sort of memorial) of past bondmates. *Is a reoccuring symbol in an asari matriarch's autobiography titled Everbloom Chains. Particularly covering her time as a commando during the Krogan Rebellions, her relationship with a member of the salarian special-ops, and much later, a brief romance with a krogan survivor of the conflict. Category:Flora and Fauna